We Are Young
by ThatChickMayra
Summary: Sequel to Its Worth the Guilt. Will Jake and Sams relationship heal? What about the Juliard school offer? And Quinn? Is Dana really out of the picture? What about Jen and Darrell? So many decisions to be made but in the end they are still young.
1. Back to Reality

**So this story is a sequel to Its Worth The Guilt. I hope you all liked that one and will enjoy this one. It begins with my brief intermission that I posted a while ago. I finally got enough ideas and that urge to write more to the story. So I hope you all enjoy and remember I love critiques and ideas and reviews they keep me going but i will never hold chapters hostage for reviews :) Enjoy and thanks if you are one of those people that enjoyed my first story and have really made me feel like people actually care to read my stories :) Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>A moment to breathe<strong>

Sam and Jake held each other for what seemed an eternity and a millisecond all at the same time. After everything their relationship has had to endure they were confident that nothing could stand in their way.

If Dana wasn't done with them,

"Well that's just too damn bad now ain't it." Jake said with his sexy cowboy drawl. Sam went weak at the knees.

"Yes I guess you're right." Sam said, voice still shaky.

"We should head on downstairs before anyone catches us up here." Jake laughed and grabbed Sam's hand and led her downstairs.

Sam sat in the living room registering what had happened.

"You really have changed Sam." Jake said leaning against the wall. Sam looked at him nervously, _Was that a bad thing? _She thought to herself.

"Not in a bad way or anything, you are just." Jake stared at her, focused intently, eyes full of love and passion, "You are just more mature, older, wiser." Jake finished looking away. Sam could see a faint flush enhance his dark skin.

She giggled.

"You know there's a lot of things left to talk about right?" He asked her, walking towards her and sitting down next to her.

She nodded.

_Oh yes there are, and not just between me and you._Sam said in her heads and sighed. Her mind went off towards her best friend and Darrell, her gram and Maxine, her dad, Pepper for that little display she gave in the window, and especially,

"Quinn"

"Yes, I think we both need to talk to Quinn." Jake said, body stiffening.

Sam hadn't even noticed saying his name out loud.

"Mm-hhm" She said nodding her head and avoiding eye contact.

Jake sighed and pulled Sam closer to her, "But let's enjoy each other for as long as we can." Jake smiled and placed a loving kiss on her lips. Sam smiled into the kiss. Despite everything left to talk and think about she couldn't stop smiling, for the first time in a long time she was genuinely happy.

They sat in happy silence together, holding each other. This moment may not last as long as they want to, the drama might still not be over, there were still many loose ends to tie up before they could truly be happy, too many answers that needed to be given and questions that had to be asked, but for this moment in time, these next couple of seconds or minutes, it was just them both sitting in their happy silence, content with life and being finally in each other's arms.

Of course the peace doesn't always last and far in the distance they heard a car getting louder and louder, closer and closer.

Reality was about to sink in, they were going to face the consequences of their actions and of Dana's actions.

But they where together.

And that was all that mattered….Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Sam and Jake heard car doors slam.

They untangled each other and took a deep breath, their peaceful moment was over and they were being thrown back to reality.

They could hear footsteps nearing and the door to the Ely home open.

Gram and Maxine walked into the room.

"Where's Dana?" Gram asked trying to act like if nothing was wrong.

"She left." Samantha answered her grandma because it seemed that Jake couldn't find his voice.

Maxine sat down in front of Jake and stared at him.

Sam and Gram stared at each other.

The tension in the room was tangible.

"So Jennifer told her father about her relationship with Darrell." Gram said and to the surprise of Jake and Sam she chuckled. Apparently the memory made Maxine chuckle as well.

"Funniest thing I've seen in a while." Maxine said sighing, but still looking with concerned eyes at her baby.

Samantha's eyes sparkled with amusement and curiosity.

Luke and Kit had walked into the kitchen and heard what Samantha's Gram had said.

"Jed overreact?" Luke said chuckling with imagined reactions of the overprotective father.

"That spunky little girl walked up to her dad and with the sweetest tone possible she says, 'Now daddy, before you yell at me for being late I was at the Ely's ranch taking care of some business and while I have your attention I want you to properly meet my boyfriend Darrell.' She said and turned to find Darrell hiding behind me and Maxine." She said laughing.

"Oh, Jed turned five different colors in less than a minute, I though his vein was about to explode." Maxine chuckled too.

The rest of the Ely brothers had made it into the house as well and where laughing hysterically.

"Maxine tells Darrell to get on over there so he walks like if he is heading to the gallows then he looked at Jed and says , 'Hello sir' and Jed started bellowing, 'NOW LISTER HEAR..' but before he could yell anymore at the poor boy Lila joins the group and asked Jed what was he yelling about." Gram said outright laughing.

Samantha was chuckling and even Jake had amusement in his eyes.

"And Jed says well our little girl thinks she's got herself a boyfriend and Lila just lost it with excitement, she hugged Darrell and was welcoming to the family and congratulating her daughter. She thanked us for bringing them home and took Darrell into their home to have dinner." Maxine said laughing.

"Jed just stood there veins popping and everything. He thanked us and walked after his family, you could swear he thought he had been betrayed." Gram finished the story.

The tension in the room had been replaced with laughter and amusement.

Eventually however the laughter faded and the tension returned.

They all wanted to know but no one wanted to ask first.

They stared at Jake and Sam felt him retreating to his shell again.

She reached for his hand and squeezed it letting him know she was there too.

"She's not pregnant." He finally spoke.

Everyone let out the breaths they had been holding.

"Well that's news." Gram said with what sounded like a tad bit of sarcasm and it made Sam look at her grandma. Her grams eyes twinkled.

"Come on Samantha, we should get going it's getting late." She said and said bye to all those in the room.

Samantha nodded and stood up she said bye to everyone there before it got more awkward and with one last look at Jake headed outside after her Gram.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. R&amp;R and let me know what you think so far :)<strong>


	2. Loose Ends

**So lets really start this story ;) You all remember all those loose ends from the last story right? Well lets start tying them up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Samantha sat on her bed, untangling her hair, thinking of all that had happened that day.

Dana was out of their lives, hopefully, but it wasn't a clean break. So much had happened since she arrived. Between her and Jake. And between her and…

_Quinn. _She thought to herself.

She put the brush down and stared at her phone. Should she call him?

Well better said, should she call him back?

He had called while she was in the shower and had left her a voicemail. Somehow just hearing him trying to sound chirpy left her feeling horrible and empty inside.

_This is all Dana's fault! _She said to herself. Samantha felt a sudden surge of anger towards the girl.

She slowly ran her hands through her hair, like if somehow that action alone could get her to think straight.

Since Samantha saw the missed call and heard the voicemail left on her phone all she could think about was Quinn and how it felt to kiss him.

_Stop Samantha Anne! NO! _She yelled at herself, but she couldn't help the lingering finger on her lips.

A selfish, wrong part of her brain went back to that memory, the memory of her and Quinn, kissing like she hadn't kissed before, not even Jake.

Samantha always wondered why it was that she let herself go so much with Quinn and not with Jake. Even her make out session with Jake at the barn was nothing compared to what had happened between her and Quinn.

She blushed at the thought.

And once again she felt horrible.

She felt horrible because she had done it period, and Jake knew. She knew he knew.

She felt horrible because she had done that to Jake, even though it hadn't been cheating, Quinn was still his brother.

She felt horrible because she had done that to Quinn, he hadn't deserved to get his emotions played with like that. She wasn't stupid, she knew he liked her.

And most of all she felt horrible because ever since the kiss happened, she got all flushed and giddy just thinking about it. Her body responded to the memory in a way that it hadn't responded to the memories of all those kisses with Jake.

She loved Jake. She knew that. She really loved Jake. She would never have gone through all she went through for just anyone. But she couldn't explain the feelings that came up when she thought of Quinn, well more specifically when she thought of Quinn kissing her.

"Ugh!" She grunted into her pillow as she fell face forward onto it.

She lay there trying not to think of anything but failing miserably when the phone rang.

She didn't want to answer it.

It stopped ringing.

Silence.

_Good. _She thought.

And it rang again.

_Not answering! _She thought to herself, face still smashed in the pillow.

Silence.

And it rang again.

Fed up with it Samantha got her phone not even bothering to look at the caller id

"What!" She said in a clipped, aggressive tone.

"Sam?" Said a familiar voice.

Samantha's eyes almost popped out of her face as she heard the voice coming from the receiver end of her phone.

Her throat got dry and she couldn't make a sound.

"Sam? Are you there?" The familiar voice said again.

"Mmm" Sam managed to make a sound.

"Good, cuz we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure you can all guess who it is? OR CAN YOU ;) lol hope you liked it. its short but i wanted to update ive just been really busy with midterms and stuff :(<strong>

** Thanks for all the reviews :) I always appreciate feedback. And im glad so many people liked its worth the guilt :) r&r**


	3. Defeated

**I know its been almost three years...but well it came back to me so here I am trying to finish it. Thank you to everyone who is still going to read this and to everyone who has reviewed even after I stopped updating. :) If you need a refresher Its Worth the Guilt is the first part and you can find it on my profile and well the second part is only two chapters in so you can catch up pretty quickly. Again, sorry for the LOONNNGGG pause and I hope you all are still as welcoming as you were three years ago 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Samantha's heart fell to the pit of her stomach and never came back up. She could feel her body start to break into a cold sweat. She was not prepared to speak to Quinn. But she had already answered the phone and after everything that had happened he was right, they did need to talk.

"Uhm, okay." She could barely get the whispered words out.

"But not over the phone. Can you leave your house?" Quinn asked in a serious tone.

"No. I can't." She responded. She felt horrible. Samantha knew they had to talk, she owed him that much, but she just couldn't handle it. There's only so much emotional conversations a girl can deal with in one day.

Quinn stayed silent for what seemed hours. Samantha didn't know what to say so she waited for him to speak.

"When _can_ you talk?" He said pointedly. Annoyance and frustration evident in his tone.

Samantha flinched at the words. She was being an immature child and she knew it.

She sighed deeply. "Tomorrow, after my chores are done. I'll text you."

"Okay." He said sounding defeated and hung up. Samantha held on to the phone for a couple of seconds more trying to get her heartbeat back to normal when the phone rang again. It scared her half to death and she dropped the phone. The impact with the floor pressed the answer button and she heard a muffled voice coming from underneath her bed.

Samantha picked it up and she felt her heart sink even lower. It was Jake.

"Samantha?! Braaaaaatttttt!" She could hear his distant voice saying. She took a deep breath.

"Hello?" She tried to sound chipper but it came out flat.

"Hey!? What happened right now?" He asked a little exasperated.

"Nothing my phone fell under the bed as I was trying to answer it." She said almost robotically. _What is wrong with me? _Samantha thought, mentally berating herself for her cold demeanor towards the man who is the love of her life.

"Oh, okay." He said, feeding of her distant tone.

No one spoke. Jake was trying to figure out what was wrong with Sam. And Samantha was also trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

And then a thought that made her panic entered her mind. _Should I tell Jake about Quinn's call?_ Her heart started beating a thousand miles per hour. How was Jake going to take it? She was about to say something when Jakes voice cut her off.

"Well I just wanted to say good night…" He trailed off giving Samantha a chance to speak if she wanted too. She didn't. After a couple of long, deafeningly silent seconds, Jake sighed.

"Okay well…good night Samantha." He said sounding almost defeated.

"Night." She said and abruptly hung up the phone.

A wave of despair shook over her. She felt like punching something. She was an idiot. She was obviously not capable of handling this situation. All she wanted was her mom. The thought of her mom made her feel even more miserable than she already did.

Suddenly, the four walls surrounding her made her feel trapped. She couldn't breathe. She knew what she needed to do. Silently, she slipped out of her room, downstairs and through the kitchen door. Once outside she started walking, where she didn't know or care. She just felt like she had to get away.

_How did things get so complicated? _Samantha thought sounding as defeated as the two brothers who had stolen a bit of her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, Let me know how I'm doing. It's been a while since I've written so criticism is welcomed :)<strong>


End file.
